24 Hours
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: 24 hours to solve a case but when the team finds out that one of the colleagues is being held hostage they might need to have a bit more time to save her. Will they be able to convince the commissioner to give them more time before its too late?


Katie Wood

**Narrative Writing**

**24 Hours**

He sat there behind his desk, hunched up; his glasses slipping off the end of his nose as he read through the files that were piled on top of his desk. He was busy jotting down notes and reminders when a shrill tone echoed about in the office. And Detective Superintendent Peter Boyd jolted back from his thoughts. He was puzzled as to where the noise was coming from; he couldn't work out what it was or where it was coming from so he just ignored it and continued with his paperwork. It sounded again but this time it was much louder than before. He then realized what it was; it was the phone. He lifted the files that was covering it, roughly picked the receiver and placed it to his ear.

"Yes!" his voiced boomed down the phone.

"Peter, my office immediately!" the voice at the other end commanded.

Recognizing whose voice it was, he swiftly straightened his position and replied,

"Sir" in a serious tone confirming that he would be on his way

After replacing the phone back in its cradle, Boyd let out a frustrated sigh. While regaining his composure for he was sure to lose his temper, he calmly walked out of his office and into the main area where his two subordinates sat also leafing through case files but having no luck of finding any leads to help them find at least one suspect.

Sensing that their boss was standing right in front of them, they stopped what they were doing, pushed their chairs aside and stood up. The look on his face told the two younger members that something had come up, something important but they couldn't tell what. Finally it was Detective Inspector Spencer Jordan, who spoke,

"Sir, is everything alright? There isn't any bad news at all right?" he inquired.

Boyd didn't answer; instead he looked in the opposite direction of his office where on the other side stood another office. This one however was empty, its blinds down and lights fully out. To Boyd, it was unusual for psychological profiler, Grace Foley to be late. Normally by now she would be in, either coming up with a profiler on the killer or she would be bantering with Boyd about the case, but not today.

Curious, Boyd turned back towards the others and asked,

"Do the two of you know where Grace is?"

They shook their heads in response. But then it dawned on them that something awful might have happened to Grace and instant panic arose.

"Sir, is Grace alright? Nothing terrible has happened to her has it?" Spence wondered, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"She hasn't resigned or done anything stupid like that, has she" Stella asked.

Boyd shook his head and replied,

"No, no, no she's fine; it's just not like her to be late that's all."

"She's probably stuck in traffic." Stella told him as she went back to work.

Spence did the same thing, while Boyd headed out through the double doors.

"Boyd! Where are you heading off to?" Spence's voice drifted through.

"To see Assistant Commissioner Nicholson!"

The atmosphere in the room was creepy, Boyd sat right in front of the Assistant Commissioner, his breathing getting faster waiting for him to break the awkward silence.

After finishing signing an arrest warrant for some other Superintendent, Assistant Commissioner laid his pen down positioning it so it was exactly straight.

Then he cleared his throat and began to talk,

"You have precisely 24 hours to get a result on this case and regarding the situation you're in, I suggest that you get a result in less than that is that clear?"

Boyd was perplexed; he had no idea what Nicholson was referring to.

"Regarding what, Sir?"

Nicholson coughed then replied,

"Regarding the fact the Dr. Foley is being held hostage by one of your suspects in the Wakefield murder."

Boyd's breathing stopped for a few minutes, his stomach turned and he felt sick with fear. He couldn't comprehend what Nicholson was trying to say to him. It was the first he had heard of it.

"Excuse me Sir, but did you just say that Dr. Foley is being held hostage?"

Nicholson looked at him with a strange expression planted on his face; he took out a plastic evidence bag and handed it to Boyd.

"The Met received this ransom note last night around 22:00 stating that they had Dr. Foley hostage. For her release they clearly demand that your team give them four hundred thousand pounds and drop everything you are investigating on the Wakefield case otherwise Dr. Foley will be killed instead. I'm sorry Peter but I assumed they had sent one to your team too."

Boyd shook his head, his mind now whizzing around with worries. A worry about what condition Grace was in and if she had at all been injured by her captors. Boyd pushed his chair behind him and stood up.

"Sir, I have to organize a search party for her in case she is in danger of being harmed."

"Of course you do, but remember Peter, 24 hours and you'll do this one by the book. I need a quick result!"

Boyd looked stunned, he was shocked to hear that all Nicholson was concerned about was getting a result and not about one of his colleagues.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is no time for protocol, I need more time that 24 hours if I am going to have any luck in closing the case. But more importantly if I am going to secure Grace's safety."

"Look Peter, 24 hours is all we have otherwise I'm going to have the Commissioner on my back wondering why we didn't get a result and because of that my career will be on the line, I need to look good. This means you have to make sure you have a secure arrest, a closed case whether she's dead or alive!"

"Sir!"

"Peter, I know she means a lot to you and to your team but I need this case to be fully closed without any problems which means give them the money. I know you would want the same."

"That's outrageous! If you think I'm going to risk a colleague's life so that you are satisfied with the result and that the captors get what they want then you are mistaken!"

"Like I said before Peter, I know this is decision is not an easy one to make but you're going to have to call it if you want this case to be closed."

"You're out of your mind! I'm going to do everything in my power to secure Grace's safety then once I am assured that she is unharmed, I will be willing to close the case and make the arrest."

"Peter, you're going to risk the suspects escaping. And if you let them, then it is going to be your job on the line, not mine!"

Boyd was beginning to lose his temper. He couldn't believe that Nicholson was willing to sacrifice a colleague's life just to make sure he gets the right result so his job would be secured. He didn't care if he shouted at him or if he insulted Nicholson's prospect of a good career in the Met, he just needed to know that he was going to do everything he could to secure Grace's safety before closing the case. This meant even if he had to take more time, he would. He would risk his own safety for her and as for his career; he would rather lose it than lose someone close to his heart.


End file.
